


The Evil Alternative

by bi_furious1



Series: Britta Unfiltered [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to make sense of their bizarre relationship, Britta and Annie contemplate a world in which they hadn't started their affair; with even weirder consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Alternative

Annie Edison was, as ever, impatient, glancing at the door instead of the Futurza forms scattered all over the coffee table; Zanophrax could wait. Selling pills had never exactly been an intentional career choice anyway, not that she had intended for a lot of things; hence the meeting she was waiting so impatiently for. Seeing the group together again would be nice. Seeing Britta Perry again would be awkward. 

Turning another page of the legal document: Annie attempted to pretend she was studying the paperwork, even as she rolled the small dye absentmindedly between her fingers.

When Britta's text had suggested they meet Annie had been positive; better they cleared the air before the 'Save Greendale' meeting anyway. But it was hard to forget where they'd left things; not that the blonde would let it go. The 'therapist' was stubborn like that.

Hearing a knock at the door snapped Annie out of her daydream with a start; time for the conversation she'd been dreading. Standing up from the couch, the beautiful brunette dropped the game-piece and quickly checked her own appearance, smoothing down her orange and white striped sweater as she quickly stepped forward.

Opening the apartment door she found Britta Perry smiling awkwardly back at her, one arm raised:

"Knock knock! Therapist making a house call!!" Britta squawked with trademark goofy-ness. Annie smiled back, genuinely pleased to see the blonde; even after everything that had happened.

Stepping forward for a hug, both women froze; physically uncomfortable in each other's presence. Deciding against this, Britta walked into the apartment.

"Nice we're getting the gang back together huh," Britta said evasively, striding into the centre of the open room as if escaping the awkwardness that had just transpired.

"Totally!" Annie replied, voice rising a full octave as she spoke. Then there was more silence.

"Sooo... I figured we should clear the air," Britta began, eying her counterpart with hopeful blue eyes, "you know, since we'll be seeing a lot more of each other again."

"We did leave our thing kind of open ended..." Annie replied, avoiding the Therapist's eyes, "where do we even begin?"

Britta blinked hard, guilty even after all this time. It was weird how embarrassing events never cease to be embarrassing. When she spoke again the blonde was evasive:

"Sooo... Pants now?"

Annie stared back at the blonde incredulously, before realizing what she meant, eyes dropping to look down upon her own legs:

"Ohh! Yeah, ever since, well, you know... we graduated. I just want to be more grown up."

"I liked your little skirts!" Britta said confrontationally.

"They were a bit.. Schoolgirl," Annie mumbled, uncomfortably remembering the other reason for her change in attire.

"I guess.." the dark blonde combed her fingers lightly through wavy hair, locks noticeably less dyed, brown roots showing through. It wasn't just that she couldn't afford hair products; a lot had changed over the summer. 

Not knowing how to approach the elephant in the room, both women eyed each other silently for a few seconds. Exhaling sharply, Annie retreated over to the couch, the blonde following slowly. Taking a seat on the brightly coloured cushions that festooned the chair, Annie watched her friend do the same, only to be confronted with Britta's attempt to both speak about, and not speak about, their previous tryst:

"So things are still awkward huh?"

Annie nodded slowly; this was another therapist trick, Britta was using leading questions to initiate a dialogue. The smarter brunette refused to take the bait:

"Mm hmmm," she responded evasively.

"So it's not cos of, well you know, last time. Things got a little... deviant."

"And who's fault is that?!" Annie replied shrilly; before realising she'd already lost her cool. Britta recoiled, shocked by the sudden outburst, even as it continued: 

"You were the one that was supposed to be all experienced, Miss 'I lived in New York!'"

"You told me you could handle it!" Britta replied weakly.

Annie frowned, her pretty nose crinkling agitatedly. Britta glared back. As always, Annie bit the bullet, Taking a deep breath and trying to be mature:

"So now we need to know where we stand... maybe like, couples therapy?"

Britta shook her head slowly:

"Annie, we're not 'a couple', we had sex 'a couple' of times; admittedly in increasingly unlikely and weird ways. Things, took a turn that last time..." Britta paused, thinking about it momentarily before shuddering:

"...then we graduated. Honestly I don't think either of us realized it would go this far." The blonde cleared her throat hesitantly:

"After all, our last semester was well into that gas leak..."

"Don't blame it all on the gas leak year!" Annie responded, crossing her arms.

"If only it were just gas you leaked..." Britta muttered under her breath.

Annie glared at her, face reddening:

"What did you just say?!"

The therapist backtracked hurriedly:

"B-but I mean who cares? That was ages ago, water under the bridge. We've moved on! Right??..."

Even after all those rumours at school?" Annie countered: "Maybe we should just tell the group, get everything out in the open. Get the old dynamic back!"

Britta frowned, reluctance colouring her features:

"I dunno if admitting we've hooked up will fix anything for anyone Annie. Even if our flings weren't wildly inappropriate, inter-group relationships always fizzle out upon announcement, trust me."

Annie looked up, eyes widening: "So you're saying you see more... "hook ups,' in our future?"

"I dunno..." Britta mumbled, staring back at the girl awkwardly: 

"I kinda had a good time... Would kinda like to again. Minus that last little hiccup."

Annie rolled her eyes:

"Trust you to come up with the 'let's sneak around and avoid labeling things' option."

Britta opened her mouth to reply, before closing it reluctantly; Annie was right. Lost for words, the blonde slumped backward onto the couch.

"Owwhh!" The psychologist yelped, realizing she had sat on something. Shuffling, Britta pulled the dice from between the cushions.

"Huh, the dice from that weird game of Dungeons and Dragons?" Britta asked, studying the lump of plastic earnestly.

Annie smiled, perching against the nearest armrest:

"No, we used it to play Yahtzee one time though, remember? Abed kept insisting it differentiated between alternate time lines?"

"Yeah," Britta chuckled, "sure would be nice to know what things would be like if we'd acted differently from the beginning."

Smiling wistfully, the blonde tossed the dye casually into the air.

....

The Annie that lazily caught the dye was somehow different; like she lived in a whole other world. Snatching the small lump of plastic out of the air with her hand, the brunette smirked disdainfully, before turning to face her captive.

Slinking across the room, this 'other Annie' flipped long glossy locks over her shoulder, making eye contact with her ex-friend. The study room itself was dark and derelict, lit only by a reading lamp and the moonlight streaming in through the blinds covering the windows. 

"I-I thought when you said we'd try some role-play you were talking about, you know, to help in your stress relief sessions..." Britta stuttered nervously, watching the predatory brunette from her inclined position.

"Seeing you like this does relax me silly," Annie giggled, running a hand up the inside of the blonde's outstretched thigh.

"How does tying me to our table help to get over your time at the mental hospital again?" Britta replied indignantly, wriggling in her restraints. 

The Former mental patient had used belts to tie the blonde down, buckles wrapped tightly around the therapist's wrists and ankles; forcing the blonde into a spread-eagled position upon the hard wooden surface.

Annie blinked, thinking hard even as she leant over to tighten the strap connecting one of the blonde's ankles to the study room furniture:

"I guess I just felt, you know... weak, when they strapped me to my cot in the asylum? And this will help me feel strong again! Like... Female empowerment??"

Britta snorted, raising an eyebrow: "Its degrading."

"Exactly! Poor baby!" the brunette exclaimed in reply, clapping her hands excitedly before turning away.

Evil Annie rolled her eyes: The blonde could be sooo stupid sometimes. Sure, it was true that she had turned to Adderall due to what the doctors had called, 'pent up sexual frustration'... but this little post rehab escapade had nothing to do with recovery. More like payback: On the inside Annie had been on the wrong end of several eye-opening encounters; you do what you have to in a female mental institution. Now she simply wanted to come out on top: Literally. And who better to top than miss more righteous than vow?

Annie turned the dye over between her fingers; staring at it mischievously.

Leaning on her elbows, Britta attempted to right herself: straining against the leather belts that held her back against the familiar table. Hair falling haphazardly over her pale face, her features turned sour; forced to wave dyed- blue strands from over her eyes: 

"You learnt all this in a psych ward?" the faux-therapist asked disbelievingly, "I knew the government couldn't be trusted to make people healthy!! Wait.. how did you get out?" 

Annie tutted, raising her hands to her hips, before speaking in a no-nonsense, albeit slightly guilty tone:

"Got out, broke out... the important thing is I'm here now!"

Britta raised a skeptical eyebrow, realising she might have bit off more than she could chew when accepting the chance to practice Psychoanalytical techniques on a genuine mental patient. Quickly she changed the subject:

"So why are you dressed like the mistress from an original lifetime movie?"

"You don't like this?" Annie gesticulated to her short red cocktail dress. Britta surveyed the brunette's attire, unconsciously absorbing the girl's delicious curves: the teacher's pet had grown into a strikingly beautiful woman. The garment was more deliberately teasing than her usual unconscious hypocrisy: The little strapless number revealing more than enough cleavage, while barely reaching mid-thigh. Combined with the matching, dark red lipstick, the coiffed hair and the figure emphasizingly tall heels and Annie was an undeniable knockout.

Seeing the disbelief in Britta's eyes, Annie pouted mockingly: 

"But I got dressed up especially for you..." The brunette crossed her arms, before grinning dangerously, a glint in her eyes:

"Well, if you don't appreciate my effort I don't see why I should have to be uncomfortable..."

"Right." Britta replied: "Put on some real clothes and, and..."

The blonde's words petered out as the other woman bent over double, shimmying the already high hem of her cocktail dress up to her hips. Looking up at the therapist, the brunette made eye contact and smiled dangerously even as she tugged down her lacy black lingerie.

Britta balked as the girl's underwear dropped down around her ankles, the blonde's mouth falling open.

"Mmmm... much better" Annie swooned, retrieving her knickers and straightening up alluringly.

Stepping forward the brunette grinned naughtily, twirling her underwear around a finger; even as her face became angelic once more. For Britta the transformation was jarring, the girl's eyes becoming so big it was like they expanded. When she finally spoke it was in a disarming, baby-ish tone: 

"So maybe you were wight, maybe I wanna be your mistwess..."

Britta shook her head as she responded slowly:

"Yeah? Well I want steak, but that doesn't make me any less of a vegetarian."

Th evil Annie ignored her captive, lifting herself up onto the table. Instead focusing on the other woman's body, the brunette licked her lips predatorily:

"Well you look good enough to eat, all tied up for my pleasure."

Reaching for the blonde's hair gently, Annie twisted the faux-therapist's curls between her fingers, dyed strands falling free:

"I even like your little blue streak..."

Watching the brunette lick her lips, Britta spoke more carefully: "I kind of hoped you'd come out of rehab, you know... sane."

Crawling forward across the wooden surface, the brunette arched her back, now on all fours. Shaking her head, wavy dark locks fell around the girl's pretty face, just as her internalised anger resurfaced: 

"Do you know the kind of things a girl does to get by in rehab? Sweet little Annie Edison... Please! Orange is the New Black does not prepare you."

Britta's eyes widened in horror:

"Annie, I'm so so sorry, I-I didn't know..."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have grassed on me!" the brunette replied bitterly, biting back anger even as her hand stroked up and down the therapist's side.

"Annie please, enough games, let me help you!" Britta cried nervously.

Annie smiled dangerously once more, lifting a leg over Britta's torso, finally straddling the older woman before lowering her weight onto the blonde's belly.

"Ohhh! Annie!" Britta exclaimed, eyes watering as she struggled in place: "You're, uhh?!"

Lording over Britta, the younger girl began to knead her chest gently, caressing the boobs she had been secretly fascinated with for so many years. Somewhat distracted, Annie responded as if in a trance:

"All this time and you really don't know what we are?!" Annie said ruefully.

"Annie!" Britta tried to get away, but the brunette had her pinned, and she couldn't pry her wrists out of tight grip of the belts that held them in place.

The girl pulled back slightly. "This was meant to happen, all the glances, the signals, those female bonding exercises..."

Britta wriggled pointlessly in her tight restraints. Annie didn't blink, instead squeezing the blonde with her thighs. It was obvious Britta couldn't pry her wrists out of her grip. More importantly, it was obvious she didn't really want to.

Annie sighed: "I know how to tie knots Britta, I was a Girl Scout, remember? So do you want to work out what you owe me," the brunette's voice became icy: "or do I have to get mean??"

Britta tried to breathe and consider her options. Annie had her trapped: Why was that so... hot? Was she getting off on this?! And yet there the girl was regardless, sitting on top of her, waiting to pounce again, and oh god, Britta could feel her own panties getting moist.

Annie watched as the recognition flickered in the blonde's frightened eyes. The twenty-something smirked: 

How could the supposed anarchist be in so much denial?

"But I'm straight, you're straight!" Britta twisted, only to rub against the girl's pussy, eliciting a breathy inhalation from the manic student:

"Ahh-eah, so what? Labels are stupid anyway," moaned Annie.

"I-I want to talk to-to good Annie now, is she in-mmppgh!" 

Britta's question was smothered by Annie's mouth on top of hers. Trying to shriek in protest, her body betrayed her; the sound that escaped her more of a whine.

Frenching her ex-friend hard, Annie felt the blonde gradually unwind as she kissed her into compliance, hot full lips melting into her own. Pulling away suddenly, the blonde could only lie still; unable to process her feelings.

"That's it baby, just be a good girl, I'll do all the rest..."

"Annie, this isn't a good-mmmhh!" Britta was silenced yet again, head thudding back against wood.

Britta scooted into the middle of the familiar wooden surface, moving just enough to pull away momentarily; axe wounds tearing against the fabric of her jeans. If she couldn't logic the psychotic brunette, maybe she could guilt her:

"Is this how-mm you've always wanted me, Annie? Ahh-tied up?" Britta squirmed under the girl's weight, gasping between kisses: So you could take advantage of meeeee?!"

The brunette's eyes turned cold: 

"You're going to stop saying horrible things," said Annie, her gaze boring deep into Britta's. "Because if you don't, I am going to keep shutting you up. And I don't think you'll like how I shut you up."

Britta squirmed underneath Annie, her fear and confusion mounting. She was definitely turned on, and confused as hell about it:

"I...I don't know...I don't know what the hell is happening!"

"Shhh..." Annie pressed her index finger against Britta's lips, leaning in until they were millimetres apart.

Finding the hem of the blonde's shirt, Annie tugged the cotton up over her torso, allowing her hands to slide across smooth, creamy skin. Continuing to kiss the faux-therapist, she tugged the garment roughly over the swell of the blonde's boobs, revealing a simple black bra. Britta wriggled underneath Annie, arching her hips against the girl's lap. Unable to stop her shirt being crumpled around her chest, she looked on helplessly:

"Annie?!"

"Don't talk. Don't say anything." Annie looked at Britta's boobs and weighed her options.

"Or what? You'll kiss me again?" Britta responded, her expression positively murderous.

"I could gag you," Annie said simply as she cupped the blonde's chest, digits grasping at her vulnerable nipples. 

"Oh god, what are you doing?" Britta struggled against both her bonds and the fact that what Annie was doing felt really, really good.

"I told you to shut up," Annie hissed, finding purchase through dainty lace and rolling the nubs between her fingers.

"God, Annie, awww..." Britta arched upward, realizing that this was a lost cause as she released a tortured hiss. She really wanted it now, and Annie couldn't have known about her bondage fetish before this. Thinking about it, Britta hadn't even realised.

"Be quiet blondie", the brunette ordered, even as she rode the writhing therapist: "do you want the whole school to hear you being a slut?" Sliding down her captive's torso, Annie began to kiss quivering flesh.

"Maybe I do," Britta gasped in response, eyes closing as the brunette gave her abdomen butterfly kisses.

"Mm, well maybe you're an idiot!" Annie growled, the remnants of her goody-two-shoes older self-resurfacing, albeit momentarily. Laying on top of the resistant blonde she kissed her roughly, lips smearing against their counterpart's. For the faux-therapist the kiss was brutal and invasive, Annie's tongue questing deep into her throat. Unable to fight back in any other way, Britta reciprocated, running her own across perfect teeth.

Waiting for the moment when Britta was most into it, Annie broke away suddenly, leaving the blonde panting and breathless. This meant the therapist could only gasp as the brunette quickly grabbed her knickers and stuffed them cruelly into an open mouth.

"You talk too much baby," Annie exclaimed as used her fingers to press the lacy fabric deep into Britta's gullet.

"Mm-Mmmp! Mmgh!!" Britta gagged and moaned, attempting to yell around her friend's frilly black underwear, cheeks bulging.

"That's nice, for once you can't voice an opinions!" Annie exclaimed, meeting the dark blonde's death stare, her own eyes twinkling:

"Oh What? I warned you!"

"Mmm!" Britta replied, working the fabric between her teeth, attempting not to choke in her tied back position.

"Good girl," Annie said, watching Britta's expression turn from anger to concern once more, lifting her chin gently to stare into wide blue eyes.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah..." Annie pressed her young curves against her captive's and resumed kissing slowly and carefully down her lithe stomach.

Britta tried to keep her muffled moans as quiet as possible. She bit down on the wedge of lingerie as Annie went lower and lower. At least this way the school couldn't hear her... How was this happening?! 

Reaching over to her right, Annie continued kissing the blonde's abdomen, distracting her as she searched blindly for one of the carelessly discarded toys strewn over the desk. Just able to grasp the lump of hard plastic, the brunette grinned triumphantly.

"Look what I found!" Annie chirped, raising the vibrator so it was just above Britta's nose. The faux-therapist balked in amazement, eyes wide and nervous.

"I get such a great deal at dildopolis, neighbours discount or something... Anyway I figured Miss More-Righteous-than-thou just needs a good lovin' to loosen her up!" Annie explained nonchalantly, unzipping Britta's jeans skilfully before sliding the vibe between panties and skin.

Britta, amazed, choked off her moan as quickly as she could; mouth still stuffed: But she couldn't stop her hips from bucking, the table and its contents rattling loudly.

"That's it baby, now hold on, you'll like this bit," Annie gloated. She turned on the toy.

Britta wailed in response. She had always felt vibrators were weapons used to subdue a feminist agenda. While finally using one didn't change her position, the blonde now realised there was perhaps more to dildos than a woman's subjugation; like ceaseless pleasure.

Annie lowered herself onto Britta again, kissing and touching and getting a rather nice secondhand arousal from both the toy and the fact that Britta kept thrusting upwards: right into her.

"You wanted this," Annie whispered in Britta's ear. "Nobody else even comes close. We were always supposed to do this." The brunette nibbled an earlobe as she spoke, whispering into the blonde's ear: "I'm going to hump the hypocrisy out of you..."

The faux-therapist moaned, eyes rolling back in her head. All she could do was lie there, be quiet, and let a corrupted Annie do inappropriate things to her. The blonde struggled with the intense pleasure she was feeling; throwing her head from side to side and biting down on the girl's underwear, trying to keep her cries as soft as possible to disguise her increasing rapture.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" purred Annie, letting her ex-friend thrash desperately against the vibrator as she continued to ease it in and out of her pussy; "You're furious sure, but you don't want it to stop..."

Britta looked up at Annie and shook her head desperately, hoping her eyes didn't convey exactly how badly she needed this.

"Don't worry, It won't," said Annie, pressing down with her hips.

Britta shrieked against the make-shift gag and bucked hard against Annie and the vibe, winding them both.

"Not enough?" Annie gasped, reaching between them and turning it higher. "Suppose I can help with that."

Britta's eyes rolled back again and her answering moan was clearly positive. 

Annie looked down at Britta pityingly, rolling her hips with Britta's thrusts, not letting up on the pressure the vibrator and her combined weight was having on the vulnerable blonde. But she couldn't help but let her anger slip out: 

"You know, I see you for who you really are Britta, not an Activist, or a therapist; Just an insecure little girl who can't even deal with life at Community college," Annie growled, eyes dark and aggressive: 

"I can see your whole world and its so... Silly!"

"Mmmggghh! " Britta protested, afraid of the girl's increasingly dominant tone.

Annie's thrusting took on a new urgency, as she realized that she, too, was responding to the vibe. Turning up the control again, she ground hard into Britta.

The blonde whined agonisingly:

She was going to explode, and then what? How would she be able to look any of the group in the eyes again? As if on the same wavelength, the brunette answered her question:

"Look at me, Britta," Annie commanded.

Britta opened her dazed eyes and looked obediently up into Annie's giant, gorgeous blue ones.

"Just wanted you to look at me while you cum," Annie said smugly, "That's all."

Britta exploded, the pressure and manipulation too much for her to bear. Crying out as she came, Annie quickly slapped a hand over stuffed cheeks to try and muffle her further. Britta felt her self-loathing bubble, loving being held down and fucked by a girl almost ten years her junior.

Annie felt Britta spasm against her delightfully:

"If I know you, you've got more to give..."

"Mmm?!" Britta shuddered, eyes wide and desperate; afraid of her own ecstasy.

"Yeah." Annie kept the pressure on both Britta's mouth and hips. "That's it baby..."

Britta tried to protest but apparently she was, in fact, capable of multiple orgasms. And this was the hottest thing to have happened to her in literal years. Soon it was rising up again, very, very quickly...

"I kind of like torturing you," Annie said breathily. "Especially when you like it so much."

Britta whimpered and ground her teeth against cloth.

Annie leaned in to whisper in Britta's ear again. "I definitely like it when you can't talk back."

Britta moaned in response and tried to thrust her hips upward as hard as she could in anger.

Annie pressed down, squeezing her friend's exposed breasts, tugging on her aroused nipples cruelly:

"You like it this way, don't you?" 

"Mm-hmm!" Britta's affirmation turned into a squeak. Never would she have thought she could enjoy something like this.

"It's really hot," Annie whispered, "Maybe neither of us are as straight as we thought."

Britta whined against the gag; She was so close.

Annie turned the setting up on the toy as high as it could go. This she realised immediately, may have been a step too far, her own orgasm suddenly emanating upward; feeling Britta spasm again underneath her, only exclaiming when the pleasure was too much.

"Ohh... God-yesss.." Annie moaned, biting her lip and flipping her hair back; hands shaking.

Britta writhed against Annie, her second orgasm ripping through her belly, pussy gushing painfully around the vibe and soaking the apex of her tight jeans.

Annie waited until both their bodies had stilled, falling forward onto the other woman only to find that her partner was practically unconscious, or at least lost in a post-orgasmic haze.

Britta didn't try to move, laying sprawled out across the table as the brunette quickly dismounted, unbuckling her limp limbs before rolling the blonde over onto her front. The faux therapist felt her body being dragged down the table until her bottom half hung over the edge, feeling her boots hit the floor.

"You can lie to the study group all you want," Annie finally said, trying to control her heaving breathing as she dropped behind Britta to re-tie the blonde's ankles, talking calmly as she did: 

"You can never lie to me. I can know how much you want this, how much you want me to fuck you like you're worthless."

Britta let the words wash over her, barely conscious. It's for her, it's for her the therapist repeated in her own head; desperate to believe this justification.

Moving around the table, Evil Annie gripped the blonde's wrists, quickly re-strapping her into a tight, uncomfortable bent over position. By the time Britta finally regained coherence, she realised that once again she was unable to move.

Coughing up the other girl's panties, Britta gasped for air, blowing her messy blue bangs out of her eyes as she regained some semblance of composure. Craning her neck to look up at her captor, she croaked up at her as the brunette finished tightening her belts.

"Y-you can't break me, you know that right?"

"We'll see," Annie smirked, hands slipping down to the bottom of her cocktail dress.

Britta watched, transfixed, as the girl began to lift the hem of the tight red garment.

"Annie, No! Don't..." the blonde stammered weakly, leaning back as the perky brunette shimmied the dress over her head, revealing the creamy skin of her soft torso.

"Annie.." Britta moaned desperately, trying to keep her voice steady while staring inexplicably evil young woman: 

"This is so wrong, please..."

The brunette finally tugged the fabric over her head, only then lowering her arm to her sides once more. Standing in the dim glow of the study room, Annie was now naked and evidently proud; striking a sexy pose. Exposed to Britta's bewildered eyes; the blonde struggled to breath, unable to look away from the girl's perfect curves, so young and full.

"Why shouldn't I get naked?" Annie said dangerously, stepping toward the faux-therapist while allowing her cocktail dress to drop to the ground beside her. Britta attempt to shrink backward, tugging at her restraints in an attempt to pull away.

"We have nothing to hide, right?" Annie asked coldly. Britta shook her head wordlessly, watching the girl's breasts bounce with every step.

"Annie..." The blonde gulped nervously.

"Cos I'm crazy?" Annie asked aggressively, leaning across the opposite end of the table, till they were nose to nose.

"No!" Britta replied vehemently, "this is not your fault."

"Because its yours." Annie said bitterly, taking charge once more. 

Grabbing a large dildo she'd left on the table Annie stepped into the harness before the terrified blonde, enjoying her impossibly wide-eyed stare as she tightened it against her waist. Stepping back around the table, the brunette enjoyed toying with the faux-therapist, helpless as she took her place behind the quivering blonde.

Trapped in her reclined position, Britta was forced to arch her back painfully, thighs spread wide against the table legs. Her grey jeans, still open and loose around her hips, hung low, revealing the pale blue knickers she wore underneath; stretched over the swell of her behind. 

Annie licked her lips, tugging the taught denim down the woman's legs as far as she could, relishing her prize. Slipping a hand between Britta's thighs, the brunette stroked her hot wet apex through her knickers; cruelly forcing her ex-friend to stand up straight in her restraints, mouth becoming a thin line as she fought her desperate urges.

"Ooohhh! Somebody's been having a good time!" Annie laughed, pulling the panties aside in favour of massaging the blonde's wet lips.

Britta wanted to respond, she really did, but what was left of her strength failed her as the brunette handled her pussy, soft fingers easily manipulating her desperate need. Unable to do anything else, the blonde groaned pathetically, eyes watering. 

Pressing her hips against Britta's behind, Annie allowed her erect dildo to brush against the faux-therapist's pussy, enjoying the whine she drew from the vulnerable blonde. Unable to squeeze her thighs around the cock, Britta wept feebly as the young girl drew untold pleasure with teasing strokes, masturbating the desperate woman. Then, without warning, still rocking her hips with the cock on the verge of slipping out of the firm grip of Britta's body, she spoke again: 

"Ohh!, guess what I found!" There was a click, then a loud buzz and Britta swallowed hard, the vibe making her shiver painfully.

The way she was tied troubled the blonde, her position so subservient: Face dropping down onto the table, bent at the waist, legs spread wide; she was totally exposed to Annie's whims and desires, able to see little when she twisted her head around. But Britta knew where that vibrator was going.

Very gently Annie reached beneath her and brought it up, causing the blonde to shake vehemently, table rattling.

"Awww-come on!" Britta bit her lower lip and closed her eyes tightly, brow furrowing.

"How's that baby?" Annie's voice was cruel, "Feel good?"

"Annie this is evil!" Britta's throat was tight, her protest a kind of mangled yelp.

"You just have to ask..." encouraged Annie in a sing-song voice, holding the vibe in place while she rocked back and forth slightly, pulling and pushing the tiniest bit at her ex-friend's delicate lips.

"Gngh... no!"

"Don't be stubborn Britta, you only have to beg!" Annie laughed mercilessly, twisting plastic against the blonde's nethers.

Britta was fighting it, but this wasn't just an attack on her psyche. This was Annie teasing her because it was inevitable; eventually she would opt for the choice that maximised her human response to pleasure. Britta was always going to give in. When she finally spoke up however, her voice was timid:

"Ah... ah... please Annieee..."

"Please Annie what?"

"Please Annie... I- I need you."

"Mmmm... maybe."

"Please Annie- oh!" the brunette thumbed the vibe control, increasing the power "Oh God please, just do me already!"

"You really want it?" Annie asked sweetly, "You want me inside you?"

"I'm begging here!" Britta gasped in exasperation.

Annie leant over the blonde, pressing the length of her body against her counterpart's as she spoke into the defeated woman's ear:

"You thought you could fix yourself by fixing everyone else but you're still screwed up and screwing everyone around you."

Britta nodded silently, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Say you're the worst." Annie command coldly.

"I'm the worst, okay? I am I really am!" Britta cried shrilly, more tears welling in desperate red eyes.

"Okay then," evil said, clapping in genuine delight:

"So clearly you need a good screwing as payback; in the ass that is." Annie grinned and slipped backward, leaving Britta's pussy longing for fulfillment while the anxious blonde balked:

 "What!? Why!?!?" Britta tried to twist to see if her ex-friend was serious, but couldn't make anything out.

"I'm going to do your butt Britta," Annie said matter-of-factly, the vibe turning off.

"You're kidding?!"Britta gasped, 

"No, baby. No joke. I'm getting everything I want out of you."

Annie's voice sent spidery shivers skittering across Britta's skin:

The brunette seemed so matter of fact about this, but it was a big thing. It wasn't like anal sex was something Britta had done before. Sure she talked a big game, she'd lived in New York after all, but this was a whole other level! In no version of reality would she ever have entertained the idea. Right?

Annie spoke smugly: "Y'know, before you go back to trying to boss me around. Like you could after this."

"I will get you back," Britta tried to say through clenched teeth, finding her voice thin and brittle.

"Ok, well, if you can convince me I'll stop," Annie said, leaning back. Britta struggled for a moment but all her wriggling and grunting did was likely turn Annie on more. The bonds were surprisingly secure, there was no way she could escape - her butt was totally defenseless. Thinking fast, Britta decided to tell the brunette what she wanted to hear:

"I-I'm the worst, alright?! You're good I'm bad, all Hail Annie! Im a terrible therapist, I've got the hots for my only patient, I am the opposite of female empowerment. Alright?" Britta gathered her breath, face flushed, eyes flickering left and right. Why had she said that? Did she really believe all that?! Oh god, did she deserve this!?!

Britta gasped; her admission changing nothing as Annie's fingers explored her butthole, pulling the round white cheeks of her ass apart to totally expose the tiny pink pucker of her anus.

"Your asshole is adorable," muttered Annie distractedly, "Wow, you're so tight!"

"Duh doi!" Britta spat, "that's my ass!"

Down came more impartial fingers, cool and slippery. Annie's index digit pushed and probed for just a second before it was granted entrance. 

"Oh my Britta! I've got my finger in your butt..." The brunette watched, amazed as she twisted her hand.

Britta gasped, the long finger sliding in and out of her small, pink ring, straining her voice. The blonde shook her head. This was insane. The intrusion, the penetration, it was messing with her head!

Soon there were two fingers, two long, slender fingers in Britta's asshole, spreading it wide, making her feel like her cheeks were being forced apart. It was uncomfortable, but she willed herself to resist, squeezing the intruders, her body tensed and agitated.

"Ohhh...," Britta's voice was little more than a whisper, eyelashes flickering with every pulse of her sphincters.

"Here we go..." was the standing girl's answer, and then Britta felt it. The cold, hard head of the fat strap-on being rested against her tiny little anus. She swallowed, trying to send her heart back down from where it had leapt to in her throat. And then a click and a buzz and the vibe was back, slipping over her pussy lips and finding her clit again. She gasped.

"Ah! , Annie..." The brunette was blatantly brushing it back and forth, using the buzzing head to stimulate Britta's clit, her lips; her whole pussy! 

"Annie! Woah, this is way too much..." The blonde felt her legs start to tremble, sweat beginning to pool in the arch of her back. She didn't know where to concentrate her attention and that was when it happened.

Determinedly Annie leant in, thrusting her hips, one hand guiding the phallus; penetrating her Ex-friend's tight asshole.

"Oh gawd! Oh, ohhh!" Britta blurted, her hips struggling, wanting to move to find a more comfortable position but unable to go anywhere, straining against her bonds uselessly:

"unghh, ahhh..."

"Oh my God..." Annie reveled in her delight, enjoying the feeling of total control she had over the other woman as she pressed against her butthole: "You're all mine!"

"Annie this isn't a-a game!" Britta's's warning was tight, stressed, and ultimately ignored. While the brunette was moving very slowly, it still hurt, the prick hard and unyielding. While physically it was more discomfort than anything else, mentally, the blonde was in shambles. She was an activist, she believed in female empowerment. And yet here a much younger woman was impaling her on a symbol of the opposite!

"A little more..." mumbled Annie, lost in the moment, forcing the fat, well-lubricated shaft even further into the slender blonde's body. Beneath it her wet pussy was being teased relentlessly by the fizzing vibe; still caught between the blonde and the table. But the toy was almost forgotten; the big plastic shaft that was invading her other private entrance dominating Britta's mind:

"A little more..."

"Ah! You're, you're..." Britta concentrated desperately on her breathing and didn't finish the sentence.

"Say it, baby," Annie instructed. Distracted, the brunette watched the shaft as it impaled the faux- therapist centimetre by centimetre. "Say what I'm doing to you."

"You're fucking me..." Britta took a shuddering breath, surprise colouring her response as tears ran through her mascara: 

"You're in my ass!"

Annie laughed and changed her movement. Now pulling out of the blonde's vice-like grip. Britta sighed in relief, feeling it out every inch of the way. 

"Ohh... God that's better..." Britta gasped again, twisting her hips to test her newfound position. Then her gasp rose to a panicked moan, a cry of pain and pleasure as Annie thrust in and split her cheeks open once again. Uncomfortably slowly, Britta shamefully surrendered herself once more to Annie, her whole body tensing in response to her asshole being cruelly impaled. 

Meanwhile Annie was breathless and totally absorbed, thrilled that she could literally fuck the broken ideology out of the blonde. Britta was reeling; She was the one having her behind stretched wide open, but the brunette was just as flustered:

 "I-I'm so turned on!" Evil Annie gasped, "I-I beat you!"

"What?!" Britta croaked finding that she was now so hoarse, the hard plastic load burrowing even deeper into where it had no right to be.

"I won our game," Annie said slowly, pulling the dildo out of the blonde's butt, "And the next time we have an argument, I'll just say I fucked you in the ass!" Annie giggled cruelly shoving back into Britta's bowels. Gripping the edge of the table with outstretched arms, Britta's knuckles cracked: 

"Oh, there are people dying in Uganda? well I fucked you in the ass!" Annie gripped the blonde's svelte hips, throwing her weight behind the phallus, making the tied down activist shudder. Tugging backward, the brunette smiled, preparing for her next dive, ready to punctuate her next jibe:

 

"Oh the american car industry is replacing autoworkers with robots? well I fucked you in the ass!" Evil Annie plowed forward with the phallus, watching gleefully as it disappeared into the activist's bottom. The blonde howled.

Britta tried to object, but whatever comeback she had denied in her throat; raising her voice above a husky whisper now taking more energy than she had. The faux-therapist tensed nervously, not sure what was coming. This she instantly regretted, cramps shooting through her belly. Then the throbbing ball of the vibe, that had at least been fuzzing up her mind while Annie fucked her sore ass, suddenly disappeared.

"I was thinking, why waste my energy on your pleasure?" explained Annie cruelly, Britta gasped but soon understood; just as the dull hum of the vibe re-entered her body, this time filtered through an extra pair of hips. The brunette released a strangled yelp as she pressed the toy into her own body:

Britta moaned, Annie was going to make herself cum while stuffing her ass. All the blonde was getting was a big, fat phallus forced up inside her. She swallowed and braced herself for further punishment.

"Oh B-B-Brittahhh..." Annie's shrill voice was shaking, and the blonde realised she was having trouble moving her hips. The cock, thankfully, was staying right where it was while Annie drove herself towards the cliff of her climax.

"Hey," Britta was tired, shaken, but tried to push the girl towards an orgasm:

"You beat me! Bay-beee... My w-hole, I'm all yours!" Britta gulped, realising that her own statement was more or less true.

"Sh-shut up Britta, I'm the one with the... up... oh..."

Lying flat on the study room table, Britta turned her neck as far as she could; just able to see Annie's beautiful flushed face, lost in her own world. The girl tried to maintain a natural rhythm, her hips pulled the dildo in and out; down to about half of its length. Regardless, it still felt to the blonde like she was being cleaved in two. 

Annie resisted the urge to slump forward or to slow her movement. Placing one hand on the table next to Britta's back, supporting herself, her other worked her own tingling pussy, while the big plastic phallus slipped deeper into Britta's rear.

The blonde was livid: while if Annie didn't bring her to the screaming climax that she knew was hiding just around the corner, she wanted to make the curvy brunette pay. Yet at the same time, she also knew that as a woman, let alone a therapist, she shouldn't want this!

But then a split second later a switch flipped and she felt so small, so helpless, tied to a table being fucked up the ass by a girl that used to look up to her. Britta had lost! She had allowed herself to be hogtied and fucked like it meant nothing! Of course Annie was going to deny her the satisfaction she craved. The fact that her mood was so divided, so torn, just twisted Britta up even more.

"Ohh Brittahh!! Mmm... Your ass is as stubborn as the rest of you!! Let me in, you know you want to!" 

"Annie please it's too much..." Britta's voice was becoming fainter, getting lost in her hot, breathy exhalations. She was close, the blonde could tell now. She wanted to come back from this, but she was aware, painfully aware, who the dominant one was here. Annie rolled her hips forward again, the dildo plunging another inch into her ex-friend's aching rump.

"Jesus!" Britta gasped under her breath, praying for the strength to keep it together. "Ohhh!" Oh It hurts! Annie it's just too big!" The blonde was shaking, her muscles taught, coated in a fine, shimmering sweat. "I can't believe you're fucking my ass! My... gngh!"

Annie had shunted forward more determinedly, hands gripping the blonde's bare hips in an effort to drive the cock even deeper. Both woman gasped, Annie in joy, Britta in horror, as the brunette's thighs slapped against the blonde's bare cheeks; flesh jiggling as the force of the girl's strike dissipated.

Britta gaped, her precious ego crumbling. She had lost her pride, her composure, even her basic femininity; grunting as her body was pushed beyond its limits, Annie's crotch mashing against her butt cheeks.

Annie knew what she was doing to her distraught lover, that she could finally subdue her with the fat shaft the brunette now had wedged in her backside. Closing her eyes, the girl concentrated on the joyous sensation, suddenly leaning forward; long dark hair tumbling over Britta's taught back.

"Oh my God!" the blonde yelped, the dildo pressing against her bowels "Annie careful! ... are-are you gonna cum?"

Britta found she couldn't challenge her, that she couldn't' even try to dissuade the younger girl anymore.

Annie whipped her hair back, hips sawing the phallus back and forth with reckless abandon:

"Oh yes! I'm gonna - I'm gonna cum... up... up in..."

Britta was beyond confused, knowing that the situation was well out of her control. It was obvious now that the girl had no intention of going easy on her pooper. Yet she could not grasp, due to the combination of pain, pleasure and exhaustion, if she even cared. On the next thrust the Faux-therapist spluttered, full on yelling as her sphincters were harshly stretched beyond their limit.

The worst part? It felt good, so GOOD! The uptight Activist couldn't believe anal sex could create this much stimulation.

Watching Britta convulse thrilled Annie:

The blonde was finally getting what she was due, the older woman submitting to her will when all other authorities had failed. This made the brunette incredibly aroused, using her adrenalin to take longer, deeper strokes into Britta's sore rosebud.

The brunette knew her actions were ravaging Britta's rectum, she would be waddling for a week and judging by the girl's pained mewling she would need to throw out this dildo. This knowledge only pushed Annie even further as she began to jackhammer the Phallus into the poor blonde rear.

The pleasurable pounding turned both girl's brains to pudding, each becoming lost in the moment.

For Annie the massage and the vibe and the shake of Britta's hips were doing an amazing job on her clit and she loved the feeling of her thighs smacking hard against the blonde's butt cheeks, the sound resounding around the small room. Yet it couldn't compare with the mental stimulation of brutally butt fucking the faux-therapist. 

Ultimately this all meant she couldn't have stopped herself cumming, even if she wanted to. All she was really capable of doing was humiliating the dyed blonde further, moaning luridly as she dug into Britta's exit.

Forgetting any pretense, Annie began moving at full tilt; her hips savagely slamming into Britta's ass cheeks, using every ounce of her strength to wreck the Acti-therapist. Still tied to the table, the only thing Britta could do was absorb the dildo's thrusts, screaming in pained-pleasure, her ass impaled upon the large probe. The pressure tortured Annie's clit, eyes rolling back in her head whilst the blonde's big blues crossed:

"Unngh! Oh god, it's, it's too much!!" Britta yelped, as the surge of pleasure finally burst free.

Britta wasn't sure if she orgasmed, it was hard to tell; she felt like nothing but a puppet, an extension of the brunette's pleasure. Broken and dazed, the blonde slumped over the study room table, mewling pathetically while ultimately accepting her fate: Annie Edison had won, she owned her now.

Annie caught the second climax, and then a third in quick succession, sodomising the blonde to multiple orgasms, watching her ex-friend squirt; all without even touching her pussy. For the evil brunette this was the catalyst and she immediately followed suit, cumming hard over and over, cream dripping down her own legs. 

Losing her own grip on reality, Annie finally relinquished the dice, unintentionally flinging the small orb of plastic across the table as the two girls collapsed.

......

"Unngh! Oh god, it's, it's too much!!" The blonde gasped, shuddering happily in her lover's grasp.

The hand that fell onto the bedside table belonged to an entirely different Britta. The blonde that lay on her back in bed, gasping for air, was also in an entirely different place at an entirely different time: the room around her pink and girlish, while morning light streamed in through the window.

Hand scrabbling across the wooden surface, Britta's fingers caught around the small, plastic dice, just as the last of her orgasms began to dissipate. Shuddering in her post orgasmic glow, the dark blonde lifted the toy gingerly, turning it over while still lying on her back. Squinting up at the tiny white orb, Britta sighed contentedly.

Sheets below her rising, Annie's head emerged from within the tangle of bedding, also breathing heavily. Climbing up the older woman's stomach, the brunette finally fell forward, winding the dark blonde as she landed on her chest. Lifting a hand to her face, Annie wiped cream from her chin, before settling into her lover's body, spooning against the older woman.

Shimmying herself upright, Britta sat up, the other girl still wrapped around her torso. Studying the plastic toy, Britta was the first to speak:

"You think there's a universe where we never hooked up as freshmen?"

"Probably," Annie replied sleepily. Nuzzling up to the reckless blonde, Annie continued, hinting jokingly:

"Given your reluctance to return the favour, potentially there's a universe where we never hooked up at all!"

The brunette blinked hard and Britta's heart melted; the girl's expression once more bordering on Disney face as she considered that unfortunate reality:

"Well I wouldn't want to live in that universe," the blonde said quietly.

Annie looked up, feeling her girlfriend's revelation. The brunette watched hopefully as Britta continued her thought:

"I guess Abed's right... we don't get to speculate on what could of or should of happened, or justify ourselves either. Everything's good now, right?"

"Right," Annie nodded, hugging the semi-naked blonde happily: "Provided you go down on me... And Abed never realises you've been sleeping here instead of the couch..."

Stroking Annie's slightly mussed locks, Britta smirked, rolling big blue eyes: "he probably knows already... Meta or whatever." The dark blonde paused, before asking more tentatively:

"But you agree to keeping this a secret still?" 

Annie nodded slowly, running a hand along the blonde's lithe curves, one palm settling around her girlfriend's hip whilst the other reached for the game dice:

"Sure, at least, for now... Provided you agree we never do butt stuff again?"

Britta bit her lip guiltily, "Agreed."

Hugging with genuine, loving warmth, Britta leant in and Annie swooned, the two girls making out.

Behind a bare back, one hand crossed its finger's, the dice rolling onto crumpled bed sheets as they kissed.


End file.
